Bihor County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Crişana | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Oradea | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = PNL | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Radu Tarle | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Mircea Ghitea | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7544 | area_rank = 6th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | highest_elevation = 1,849 | lowest_elevation = 89 | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 600,246 | population_rank = 12th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 84 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 41wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x594 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BH5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 5.82 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 9,708 (2008) | blank3_name = GDP/capita at purchasing power parity | blank3_info = US$ 17,152 (2009) | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a civil servant. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or firing) from the civil service 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Bihor ( ; ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Crişana, with capital city at Oradea. Together with Hajdú-Bihar County in Hungary it constitutes the Biharia Euroregion. Demographics In 2002, Bihor had a population of 600,246 and the population density was 79.56/km². 48.6% of its population lives in urban areas, lower than the Romanian average.Romanian 2002 CensusNational Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Romanians - 67.38% *Hungarians - 25.96% *Gypsies - 5.01% *Slovaks - 1.22% *Germans - 0.19% By religion 99.4% of the county's population are ChristianRomania and Bihor County Census, 2002, http://nepszamlalas.adatbank.transindex.ro/?pg=9&id=4 and of these: *Romanian Orthodox - 59.7% *Reformed - 18.1%; *Catholic - 11.5% (Roman Catholic - 9.2%; Greek Catholic - 2.3%) *Pentecostal - 5.7%; *Baptists - 3.7%; *Adventist - 0.3%; Geography This county has a total area of 7,544 km². In the East side of the County there are the Apuseni Mountains with heights up to 1,800 m. The heights decrease westwards, passing through the hills an ending in the Romanian Western Plain - the eastern side of the Pannonian plain. The county is mainly the Criş hydrographic basine with the rivers Crişul Repede, Crişul Negru and Barcău the main rivers. Neighbours * Sălaj County, Cluj County and Alba County in the East. * Hungary in the West - Hajdú-Bihar County. * Satu Mare County in the North. * Arad County in the South. Economy Bihor is one of the wealthiest counties in Romania, with a GDP per capita well above the national average. Recently, the economy has been driven by a number of construction projects. Bihor has the lowest unemployment rate in Romania and among the lowest in Europe, with only 2.4% unemployment, compared to Romania's average of 5.1%. The predominant industries in the county are: * Textile industry. * Food and beverages industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Metallurgy. In the west side of the county there are mines for extracting coal and bauxite. Also crude oil is being extracted Tourism The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The city of Oradea. * The Apuseni Mountains: ** The Stâna de Vale Resort and the Iada valley. ** The Caves around Padiş and on the Sighiştel River Valley. ** The Bear's Cave. * Băile Felix Resort. Administrative divisions Bihor County has 4 municipalities, 6 towns and 91 communes. *'Municipalities' **Beiuș **Marghita **Oradea - capital city; 206,614 (as of 2002) **Salonta *'Towns' **Aleșd **Nucet **Săcueni **Ștei **Valea lui Mihai **Vașcău *'Communes' **Abram **Abrămuț **Aștileu **Aușeu **Avram Iancu **Balc **Batăr **Biharia **Boianu Mare **Borod **Borș **Bratca **Brusturi **Budureasa **Buduslău **Bulz **Buntești **Căbești **Câmpani **Căpâlna **Cărpinet **Cefa **Ceica **Cetariu **Cherechiu **Chişlaz **Ciuhoi **Ciumeghiu **Cociuba Mare **Copăcel **Criștioru de Jos **Curățele **Curtuișeni **Derna **Diosig **Dobrești **Drăgănești **Drăgești **Finiș **Gepiu **Girișu de Criș **Hidișelu de Sus **Holod **Husasău de Tinca **Ineu **Lăzăreni **Lazuri de Beiuș **Lugașu de Jos **Lunca **Mădăraș **Măgești **Nojorid **Olcea **Oșorhei **Paleu **Pietroasa **Pocola **Pomezeu **Popești **Răbăgani **Remetea **Rieni **Roșia **Roșiori **Sâmbăta **Sânnicolau Român **Sânmartin **Sântandrei **Sârbi **Săcădat **Sălacea **Sălard **Spinuș **Suplacu de Barcău **Șimian **Șinteu **Șoimi **Șuncuiuș **Tămășeu **Tărcaia **Tarcea **Tăuteu **Tileagd **Tinca **Toboliu **Tulca **Ţeţchea **Uileacu de Beiuş **Vadu Crișului **Vârciorog **Viișoara References Links *Ilustrated Bihor County *Wooden churches in Bihor County *FC Bihor Oradea - Bihor county's representative football club Category:Bihor County Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania